My True Persona
by WhatEverxx
Summary: Rachel goes to school as Rachel Berry, the Lima loser, but is that just an act? Who is Rachel really? Why is she hiding her true self? Who else is in her life? All these questions and very few answers, read, review and request to find out! Eventual Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all! I have a confession to make, i have only seen like 2 episodes of Glee. Don't hate me, i just couldn't get into it, but I love the fanfiction about it and decided to try and write my very own version of faberry. If you like the first chapter, i will continue with it for you!_

_Please Review!_

* * *

Chapter 1

I drive to school alone, like I do every day, 5 days a week. I am not going to lie, this past year has been rough, a lot happened and, well, I have to face the consequences of some ass hole who mucked up on deliveries.

I don't have the time to go into that with you now as I have just pulled up into school, time to get into character.

Stepping through the thresh hold of the building; I do a quick scan in the hopes to avoid Karofsky. He usually gives me a daily slushy, just to remind me I am at the bottom of the food chain.

Sensing the coast is clear, I put on my 100% fake mega watt smile, head held high as I walk down the hall way to my locker, unscathed.

After collecting my books from my locker I slam it shut, jumping out of my skin when the locker door reveals an angry looking Quinn. I wonder if I open my locker again I can pretend she's not here? Na.

I turn to her beaming "Why good morning Quinn, I must say it is quite a surprise to have you greet me at my locker on such a fine day, but might I enquire as to how I can help you today?" I ask with fake enthusiasm.

"Listen man hands, stay away from Finn, me and him..." she begins.

I correct "Him and I"

She rolls her eyes "Whatever, the point is we are back together now and I don't need you sinking your claws into him again, get it".

You have no idea how difficult it was not to scoff in her face. I mean seriously? Finn? His IQ is lower than a gold fish, you ever seen a gold fish try and escape from a fish bowl? Well I have seen Finnefer walk into a see through door and appear confused as to why it wasn't working. Not that I could tell her any of this though, at school I am Rachel Berry, the school loser who lets people walk all over her, they have no idea...

"I would like to congratulate you on your reunion with Finn, but I simply do not understand what you mean. I have always kept my nails short as to avoid incident and I would never dream of interfering in your relationship Quinn. I wish you all the best." I say still with that annoying smile on my face. Ever since I found out it annoys them, I did it a lot more often. Lol

I can see both Santana and Brittany behind Quinn to the side watching our interaction. Santana's face is one of disgust and when she hears my reply I get the expected eye roll. Brittany however, always has a frown on her face when she looks at me. I always feel a little nervous around Brittany, it is like she can see right through my facade, but she seems to be able to do that with everyone.

"Well consider this a warning, you think your life here has been hell so far? It can get a whole lot worse, I will personally make sure of it" and just like that, she flicks her hair over her shoulder, before the 3 cheerleaders storm down the middle of the hallway, not mindful of anyone.

I can't help but let my eyes trail them, especially Quinn, watching her behind as she moves her perfectly toned body down the hall fluidly, like water.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? Well, if you haven't figured it out already, that is why I am not interested in Finn, he is missing the 'S' that makes a he a **s**he.

Turning around I am met with a tidal wave of slush, chilling me to my core as it seeps through my hideous animal sweater, clinging to my small frame.

"Ha, do you like your little gift today? Its berry flavour, get it? A Berry for a Berry? Ha, ha, ha" He stalks away throwing an "I'll see you tomorrow" over his shoulder.

I scan the crowd who have ignored the entire event when my eyes land on Noah. He looks so conflicted, sad that I put up with this every day and pissed that I won't let him do anything about it. He looks as though he is about to approach so I shake my head quickly. At McKinley we don't know each other; I refuse to bring him into my troubles.

He sends me one last pleading look, knowing that I won't give in before walking away, eyes downcast.

I straighten, place that annoying smile on my face as I grab my spare clothes and head to the bathroom, hopefully I can dress fast enough to make it to class on time, although the teachers let me off, they know what happens to me.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. I go to my lessons, keep up the Rachel Berry character that I created in spite of these people, before hopping in my car and driving home, there is no glee tonight but I still leave later than everyone else, to my family.

My two amazing fathers, yes you heard me right, I have two gay dads, they love me unconditionally and have always been there when I need them.

As I step into my home, I find myself lifted off my feet and spun around like crazy. I can't help the carefree laugh that escapes my lips as my brother chucks me over his shoulder, running around the house, his laughter joining mine.

He finally places me on the ground and we both beam at each other, showing our true smiles.

"Hey short stuff" he says giddily.

"Hey Noah"

* * *

_So how was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, inspiration struck for my second chapter and i got really impatient, so i decided to write it up. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Bet you didn't expect that! So, whereas at school I am no more than Rachel Berry, at home I am Rachel Puckerman Berry, twin sister of Noah Puckerman Berry.

My dad, Hiram Berry and Daddy, Leroy Puckerman could not decide which name they would take when they got married, both were adamant about having each other's name. Aww, they really are adorable!

Just because Noah and I are not identical twins in appearance, does not mean that we do not share a lot of the same traits and similarities, woman for example.

Now that I have a bit of time on my hands and am away from the drama that is my school life, I suppose I should explain to you why we are in this situation.

A year ago my family and I had moved to Lima to escape the hustle and bustle of New York City. Dad and Daddy thought that it was no place to raise teenagers. Puh-lease, where is the logic in moving from an exciting City to the homophobic small town of Lima were kids are slushied in the halls? There is none!

OK, we are getting off topic now so where was I? Oh yeah, so we all moved down to lame, I mean Lima and enrolled into McKinley High.

Here is where things went to shit.

First off, when trying to enrol, Principle Figgins turned out to be a raging homophobic and refused to allow us to take both of our father's names; they didn't want to cause any drama and accepted this, much to mine and Noah's displeasure. So to honour both of our Fathers, I took dad's last name and Noah took Daddy's.

Secondly, on the day of actual school, I came across a huge problem; the delivery van had yet to arrive with all of my clothes! Noah was lucky; he took most of his in the car, but me? I was stuck with some ugly animal sweaters and tiny skirts that I had to borrow from the neighbours so I had something to wear.

My fathers were mortified! Helllooo? They are gay; sending their only daughter to school in something that bad of a fashion disaster was tragic.

Noah tried to cheer me up saying I looked hot in a school girl innocent take some candy sort of way, but even I could see the grimace behind that lie.

So I went to school, taking my own car, trying desperately to ignore the looks everyone was giving me, but it wasn't easy. I kept my head low, trying to keep a low profile until my clothes arrived so I could have a redo of my entrance into school.

Unfortunately... SPLASH! My very first Slushy facial. It was cold, it was shocking, it was wet and it was genuinely everything I never wanted to feel for as long as I lived.

Karofsky was stood there with an empty slushy cup in hand grinning while the cheerleaders led by Quinn, started laughing hysterically. I would have been angry with her but, dude she was hot!

I saw my brother come charging down the hallway, having witnessed the entire thing wearing his letterman jacket. I remember thinking 'so he made it on the football team, Go Noah!'

He charged right up and punched Karofsky right in the face, sending him tumbling to the floor. 'What the fuck man!' he had yelled.

'What the fuck? What the fuck's wrong with you? She dresses like a fucking 3 year old and she has faggot fathers!' he had yelled getting to his feet.

'Think about what side your on Puck, ours or treasure trails' Quinn had declared, failing to notice my brother getting angrier and angrier. They had not realised that they had not only humiliated his sister, but also insulted his fathers.

Knowing this was going to get out of hand and not wanting to risk my brother's place on the football team I had put my hand on his shoulder, sending quiet pleas for him to drop it. I had to pull out the Puckerman Berry pout for him to cave, but it worked.

The next day was the same thing, my clothes had still not arrived and I had officially been labelled the Lima loser.

Feeling completely pissed off, I decided that I would be their Lima looser since there was obviously nothing I could do about it.

I created Rachel Berry, the over enthusiastic, dictionary mouth, Broadway obsessed diva. At least this way I could annoy them while they bully me, I think I mostly created the character to protect myself, but hey, I loved acting so putting myself to this test with the mindset that it was only a game, kept me sane. At home I would be the real me, actually my life outside of school is pretty awesome.

By doing this, I had to convince Noah to go a long with my plan; I refused to acknowledge him as a brother at school mainly because if we had, it would have ruined his reputation and put his football career in jeopardy. He agreed reluctantly and still has his moments where he almost looses it if someone is being particularly mean, but it works.

We never told our fathers about any of this, I didn't want to worry them with any of this, they were stressed enough with work and Noah didn't tell them because of me. However, it did mean I had to hide those horrible clothes and dress in the car so my parents don't find out about my ugly attire.

So there you have it, how my school life went shitty and the invention of Rachel Berry, eventually leading to this conversation right now...

"Please Rach, let me help you! You do not need to put yourself through this at school everyday just because of some stupid football games and popularity. You have been doing this for a year now! Can't you see that I want to help my sister? That what they say about our dad's hurts me as much as it hurts you?" We are both sat on my bed, Noah once again trying to convince me to stop this act at school.

"No way! We can do this Noah, it is not that bad really, I love acting and this is great practice! I will not drag you into this when you are the football star, lady's man, popular stud at the school" I add trying to lighten the mood.

He can't help but grin at that before frowning again. "That was supposed to be both of us Rach, that was our deal when moving here" he says sadly.

"Yeah well things change, besides, we still rock it out of school, you cannot deny that I have good game." I say rolling my eyebrow suggestively in a very Puckerman sort of manner. See? I told you we were related.

Noah then picks up a thong from in between my bed sheets, tossing it on the floor with a grin "Yeah, they practically throw themselves at you" he then adds "you're like the female version of me" cheekily.

"Oh puh-lease, you're just jealous because I can get more tail than you" I say with a smirk.

"Hey! I taught you everything you know!"

"Well there comes a time when the student surpasses their master and that time has come."

"Touché"

We both look at each other and grin before saying at the same time...

"VIDEO GAME TIME!" before breaking out into laughter.

"I love you my baby Sis!" Noah says as he brings me into a brotherly hug.

"Love you too you Jackass now come on! I hear Call of duty calling my name!" I say breaking the hug, running to get the controller.

"I want the black controller!" Noah Yells after me.

"First come, first serve!"

* * *

_I really like the idea of a casanova Rachel and decided to put that in. Hope you don't mind..._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi people's! Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been a week since that conversation and Noah is acting strange. Well not really strange, he just hasn't tried to convince me to be myself at school since then, which is weird as I get at least 3 lectures a week.

He still acts like his usual cocky, flirtatious self, much like me. I would have just brushed it off, but my Puckerman Berry twin warning system has kicked in, highlighting the extra side glances Noah sends me at school as well as that glint in his eyes.

He is definitely planning something!

Knowing that no matter how hard I try, he won't tell me a thing and play it off as being completely innocent, I decide to let it play out. I have faith that my brother won't do anything to stupid, or at least stupid enough to cause me serious problems, no matter how much of an idiot he can be sometimes.

Don't get me wrong. I love my brother and think the world of him, but sometimes he's just not ticking on all cylinders.

Get this right, one time this hot woman knocked on our door trying to promote the issues of global warming, something like that anyway... Dad and daddy had literally just gone to the shop down the road to pick up some soy milk for me, so dear Noah thinks it is a good idea to turn on the charm and invites her in the house. It is not 10 minutes later when they are having sex on the couch when both of our fathers walk in and Dad squeals dropping the shopping, causing me to bolt downstairs to see what the problem was, while daddy went red with embarrassment and anger. I had laughed so hard at that! That chick was so fast out that door you would think the house was on fire! Unfortunately, our fathers didn't appreciate my amusement and punished me a long with my brother... SO UNFAIR!

Ahem, anyway...

I went through my usual morning routine, like I do every other day. Dressing in my red tank top, leather jacket and skinny jeans, giving both my father's a kiss on the cheek before getting in my car, changing into the ugly sweater and short, short skirt.

My morning was expected with the usual bitchy comments and daily slushy, nothing to shocking. I remembered we had a glee meeting at lunch today; me, being in 'Rachel Berry mode' absolutely must arrive before anyone else, which I would have if Noah was not already there...

Seeing nobody else in the choir room yet I let my act drop.

"Why are you here so early?" I ask suspiciously

"Just had to set up some stuff ready for my performance" he replies innocently... Too innocently.

"What are you up to Noah?" I demand, sensing something slightly off about all of this.

"Nothing! How could you possibly think so little of me?" He replies acting mockingly hurt

"Oh please, you are easier to read than a fucking picture book; it is obvious you are up to something" I cross my arms raising an eyebrow.

'Gasp' "Rachel Berry just swore? I am shocked!" I roll my eyes, seriously, what is with his drama queen... Ness today?

"You know very well I am not Rachel Berry right now" I say tiredly.

He grins and is about to reply when the door bursts open Kurt and Mercedes, gossiping away when their eyes land on us.

"What's Puck doing here so early" his eyes darting between the two of us accusingly landing on me.

I put on the Rachel Berry smile before bursting into chatter "I am so glad you asked Kurt, it seems that Puck here is going to grace is with what I am sure will be a completely satisfactory performance. I am truly impressed that another member of this club has put in the extra effort that I always put in, maybe everyone could learn from Puck here, minus myself of course". Noah raises an eyebrow at me and I can see he is fighting back a smile at my disguised dig at everyone.

"Listen diva, just because you think you can sing, does not mean you can boss us around girl. We do our thing and you do yours, whatever that is" spouts Mercedes, clearly dismayed as Kurt rolls his eyes at me. I am not surprised, hell even I would want to punch me in the face for saying that. Hehe that would be funny. God I really hang around Noah too much.

Not long after that the rest of the Glee club show up, including Finn and Quinn acting all couple-y (gag) as well as Brittany and Santana. They only joined the club because Finn did when he was trying to get into my pants. I may have flirted a teeny tiny bit with him, but I can't control my character when I am so deep into it. It has nothing to do with Quinn at all...

Mr Schue arrives unsurprisingly late before throwing his stuff onto the table. However, before he can begin his usual lecture about sectionals a hand shoots up in the air. He looks surprised to find Noah looking at him expectantly.

"What can I do for you Puck?" he asks using his nickname. I think he just does that to try and sound 'down with the kids'.

"Well Mr Schue, I have a song I prepared for today if you don't mind" already standing up and setting himself up at the front, not waiting for Mr Schue's reply.

"er sure" he replies a little shocked.

I am sat in the front row on my own watching Noah suspiciously while the rest of the club shift in their seats, curious as to what Puck has for them. Clearly expecting something dirty.

"Hey guys, this song is for someone important to me, mainly just to get them to take their head out of their ass but, well, here it goes" he says slightly unsure and unusually nervous.

Oh hell no! He can't seriously be doing this! In front of everyone? I take it back; he is stupid enough to do something that could ruin me!

Everyone immediately perks up, wondering who has Puck in such a tie that he is going as far as to sing for them. Of course they would all think of it as a love interest! This is just getting worse.

He starts strumming on his guitar, picking up a familiar beat...

_One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day _

He sings looking directly in my eyes, making it obvious to everyone who he is singing this for. I try and tare my eyes away, but find myself stuck; those words really struck a chord.

_There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off _

I know it was tuff for him to watch people bully me and not be able to do anything about it, but, seeing the emotion in his eyes, I guess I didn't realise how much.

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no giving in  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_**You**__ tell __**me**__ everything's alright  
And __**I**__ just go along  
How can __**I**__ fall asleep at night?  
When something's clearly wrong _

He changed the words from 'we' to 'you' and 'me'. Why can't he understand that I need to do this, for all of us?

_When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_

It's not that simple! He will be in the same position as me if I let him help and I will not let that happen!

_We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no giving in  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win _

I can't.

The right thing to guide us  
Is right here, inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is nearly gone  
But just like a heartbeat  
The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on  
(Just like a heartbeat)

It doesn't work like that.

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We must stand together  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
There's no giving in  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Hand in hand forever  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's when we all win  
(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

He finishes, not having moved his eyes from mine which are now full of tears.

"That was 'when we stand together' by Nickelback for those who didn't know" he chuckles nervously at the end.

I can feel everyone's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, but I don't turn around. I can't believe he just did that in front of everyone.

I can't stay here any longer. I stand up slamming my hands on the table, startling everyone with my un-Rachel Berry behaviour. I stare at him straight in the eye and can see him visibly shrink under the heat he must see in them, I can't help it though. I am furious.

I turn to storm out of the room when he grabs my wrist. "Rachel" he pleads. God! Can he make it any worse!

I turn to him saying the only thing that comes to mind. "Don't" I force out through clenched teeth, trying to hold in my anger for when I reach a bathroom or something.

His gaze is apologetic, I think he realises that he shouldn't have done that so he lets me go, with everyone else's words following me.

"What the hell? Does Puck have the hot's for man hands?"

"How the hell could she turn down Puck? She's even more of an idiot than I thought!"

"She's such a diva"

"Oh she will pay for doing that to our star player!"

"I thought I was the star player?"

"I want to see the ducks..."

"What is it with her? Does everyone just fall for her?"

That last one was from Quinn, but I didn't have the time to respond to that, so I just ran to the furthest bathroom, locking the door as I let the tears fall, taking my anger out on the bathroom door, kicking it repeatedly.

I stayed in the bathroom until the end of the day; I couldn't bring myself to sit through another lesson after everything that had happened.

So I waited for the majority of the students to leave before heading out to my own car.

Fucking typical.

Some bastard thought it would be funny to spray paint faggot fathers on my car and remove all 4 tires.

Feeling someone's hand on my shoulder I spun around, ready to give them a piece of my mind only to find a very regretful looking Noah.

"I am so sorry Rachel! I didn't think it would be like that. I thought that I could give you a little bit of a push to come out to everyone and just be you..." he trails off looking completely miserable mumbling quietly "I certainly didn't think they would do that..."

"Well what did you expect Noah" I raise my voice slightly, noticing no one is around, so it was fairly safe to be myself.

I soften my tone slightly noticing how he flinched. "Look, I didn't mean to get so mad but you have to understand that I don't want you dragged into this. Now, I don't know whether to be happy that they misinterpreted your performance as a confession of love or disgusted." I say, instantly lightening the mood.

"Hey, I am a good catch I will have you know, you should be honoured" he attempts to joke back, but his smile does not reach his eyes.

"I would be honoured if you weren't my twin brother! You have man parts and everything..." I say, cringing at that last comment.

"It would be really gross, don't get me wrong, you are hot, but then that's because you're related to me" he says smugly, finally smiling for real.

I punch him lightly on the arm "Come on, you can give me a ride home since it's your fault mines ruined in the first place" I skip off, throwing over my shoulder "You're paying for that by the way."

He chases after me, holding the door open, "I can do a lot more than that to make up for this" he says closing the door and getting in his side.

"Oh?" I question intrigued by what he has in mind.

"Hell yes! We are going to the underground tonight bitches!" he hollers while my eyes widen like saucers.

There is a reason that club is my favourite and why it is always a trek to get Noah to come with me. "You're seriously going to take me to the gay club?" I question excitedly.

"Of course, it's your favourite club and I owe you" he says sincerely.

I jump out of my seat to wrap my arms around his neck squealing "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Don't get me wrong, straight girls are fun and always interesting to show them their gay side, oh and cute when they don't know what to do, but there is something about a self proclaimed lesbian which is more fun and less complicated, certainly makes one night stands easier.

"Besides, it has been a while since I have bedded a lesbo" he adds smugly.

That my friends, is why we are related, got to love my brother!

They both drive off, not realising that someone had just seen Rachel from a distance, getting into Puck's car.

* * *

_Who saw them? What will happen next i wonder? _

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, another chapter for you! Please enjoy. =)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Watching the pair get into the car is no other than Santana. Coach Sylvester made her stay behind after cheerleading practice to do another lap of the field for slacking, when really she just wanted to prove to the other cheerleaders that even someone as fiery as Santana can be punished as well. Of course Brittany being Brittany decided to run the lap with Santana, not wanting to leave her on her own.

"Hey Britt, did you just see that?" Santana pulls Brittany out of her daze after witnessing Berry and Puck.

"hmm? Oh, what Santy?" Brittany asks excitedly, oblivious to what Santana is on about.

"Treasure trail just got into Puckerman's car Britt! Why would he give it a lift home when Berry rejected him in front of everyone and why did they look so close?" Santana questions out loud, not knowing whether to be angry or confused about this.

"Rachel and Puck? Oh they have always cared about each other Santy, but they always look so sad at school..." she trails off sadly, not liking the idea of anyone being sad.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Britt?" Santana asks in exasperation instantly believing Brittany's words. Brittany may be a little clueless when it comes to academics, but she is like the dictionary on people, she just knows stuff.

"I didn't think you wanted to know... It's not like you like Rachel..." Brittany sounds upset, thinking Santana was mad with her.

"Hey, I'm not mad, I'm just a little frustrated at the moment B, I didn't know you liked Rachel?" she starts softly, adding on the last bit as an afterthought.

"I do, she's really nice! But she doesn't act herself, but I know she is a good person" Brittany says happily.

"Quick lets follow them before they get away" Santana says running to her car, opening the door for Brittany.

Why?" she asks confusedly while getting in the car.

Santana runs to the other side quickly when she notices the other car leaving the car park. "To find out what their deal is."

Santana eventually catches up to the unlikely pair, almost causing a few car accidents along the way causing Santana to curse them out as she speeds off.

She trails them at a safe distance when they pull up at a very large house. Santana does not know whether it is Puck's or Berry's as she has never been to either's home before, which, when you think about it, is kind of odd considering how much Puck likes to party.

She parks close enough to be able to see them, but far enough away to lessen the suspicion.

Brittany is playing with her duck key chain while Santana's eyes are glued to the pair in disbelief.

She watches as both Berry and Puck get out of the car laughing and joking around, acting completely different to how they are at school before Berry runs into the house laughing hysterically with Puck chasing after her.

"What the fuck is that? Why are they both going into the fucking house?" Santana swears her confusion leading to anger.

"I don't know Tan, maybe they are practising a song?" Brittany offers, trying to ease Santana's anger.

"Well one of them will have to come out soon. We will just wait and see what happens."

They sit there waiting for approximately half an hour before Brittany begins to feel restless. Brittany is a very active person who is happiest when moving.

"Can we go yet San? This is really boring" she whines to Santana who looks as if she is about to agree when...

Santana's eyes widen comically at the sight of Rachel Berry, the Lima looser, step out of the house with Puck, in black denim shorts showing off her long tan legs, a super clingy 'lick me' t-shirt highlighting her toned abs, with a leather jacket hung on her shoulders. The Smokey makeup brings out the brown of her eyes and her lipstick has made her lips all that more fuller as her hair falls in waves around her shoulders.

It wasn't just her appearance though, her whole posture has changed, she walks with a confidence that is almost sexy and very much that of a model, rather than the ignorant annoying walk she has at school, her smile is more relaxed, almost lazy and she has a spark in her eyes.

Santana can do no more than gape at her, this is not the Rachel Berry that McKinley high know's, that's for sure.

"Did you see her San? She was so sexy! I always knew she was pretty but she is super hot!" Brittany bounces in her seat like a 7 year old on a sugar rush, snapping Santana out of her trance. Suddenly angry that Brittany thinks that, but she cannot deny the truth in her words. Besides, she knows Brit does not like her like that.

"Who the hell was that? That can't be Rachel Berry" Santana says, still in disbelief.

Puck then starts up the car as they drive off, Santana putting her car in gear as she pulls out to follow them. She needs to get to the bottom of this.

It feels like they had been following them for days rather than 45 minutes, but they finally come to a stop, somewhere that Santana herself has never been.

She waits for them to park and get out of the car before she parks her own car, a little bit away from Puck's.

When the pair just turn the corner Santana jumps out of the car, going around to open Brittany's door before they both follow them.

They both stop when they see Rachel and Puck stop outside a club called 'the underground' looking very friendly with the doorman, before going in themselves, skipping the queue.

Santana, seeing this, takes a hold of Brittany's hand leading her to the front of the queue, putting on her best smile silently thinking, thank god they still had their cheer outfit on, this should work to their advantage.

"Hey can we go in?" acting sickeningly sweet, internally gagging at herself.

The large, buff door man gives them both a once over, looking at them quizzically "Why are you in cheer clothes?" he asks.

"Because we are che..." Santana quickly cuts Brittany off.

"We're into dress up, today is cheerleaders, tomorrow could be firewoman right B?" she hopes Brittany won't do anything that could jeopardise her plan.

"Really? I love fireman clothes!" she squeals excitedly while Santana breath's a sigh of relief.

The door man smiles indulgently at the pair, it was pretty clear to him that they are in high school but he can't help but find the Blonde one adorable and decides to let them have their fun while they can. "Sure" he says opening the door, smiling as the Blonde one pulls the brunette in excitedly. _Ah, young love _He thinks dreamily before frowning _I am so gay _he shrugs thinking _yep _continuing with his job.

Going down the stairs into the basement, they find themselves surprised by what they see. Girl's grinding against girls, with a few guys dotted around here and there.

Santana ignores this fact, looking around to find Berry.

* * *

"RACHEL" I hear calling me.

I turn around, only to be attacked by a squealing Cindy, hugging the life out of me.

"Hey Cindy" I say nervously, looking over to Noah for help who just smirks at me, walking to the bar. Traitor. What happened to the bro's code, never leave a man behind!

"Where have you been? You never called? You practically disappeared off the face of the planet!" she says pulling away looking at me with angry eyes. I know I said that lesbians are easier one night stands, well Cindy here is the exception to that rule...

"I have been, er, busy... With stuff!" yep it is true, even I can become illiterate when put on the spot.

"You couldn't have called?" she demands.

I sigh, I am quite proud of the fact that I never lead woman on, I make it perfectly clear at the beginning that I am not looking for anything major, just sex, but it seems some people tend to ignore that.

"Look Cindy, I told you from the beginning that I was not looking for a relationship so I don't see why I needed to call you. Just move on with your life, that's what I'm doing" I know that was really mean, but this chick has not left me alone for months!

She jumps away as if I had just hit her. As if I would do that, looking at me with tears running down her cheeks. "You asshole!" she screams at me before running out of the door.

I turn around and slump in the seat next to Noah "way to bail on me man, that was just not cool" I say miserably.

Noah grins, completely unapologetic "I'm just surprised she didn't slap you! That was pretty harsh Rach" he says giggling. Do guys even giggle?

"Hey you try putting up with a stalkerish ex one night stands! It's fucking difficult!" I say in exasperation, this was supposed to be a fun night, not filled with ex's from hell.

"Oh believe me, I do! I know exactly what you mean sister" he says sympathetically.

I nod in agreement, we have both been there and it isn't pretty.

"Next time that happens, we help each other out. Deal?" I say holding out my fist.

Noah smacks his against mine "deal".

"What can I get you guys?" the bar tender says.

We both turn to her at the same time, sharing the exact same thought. HOT!

"Hey Kara, you are looking hot today" my brother says with an eyebrow wiggle, giving her a once over.

She merely rolls her eyes at my brother "You do realise that you are in a gay club Puck" she says raising her eyebrow.

"Never stopped me before" he says shrugging his shoulders.

I grin at him before turning my attention to Kara. "My dear brother here is telling the truth Kar, you certainly look..." I let my eyes trail over her uniform clad body, allowing my eyes to linger on her over exposed chest, before making eye contact, letting my signature smile fall into place "sexy this evening".

She flushes slightly under my gaze and her eyes darken slightly. "Well how can I not feel sexy with you around" she says, giving me a once over of her own.

This would not be the first time I have hooked up with Kara, but I know she knows my rules and she is perfectly okay with that, besides, she is one of the best lays around here.

I lean forward onto the bar, looking at her hungrily "Let me show you how sexy I know you are, I'm sure you will be surprised"

She leans in as well, staring at me lustfully.

"Damn you work fast sis" Noah hoots but we both ignore him.

"Show me" she breath's on my lips before pushing them against mine forcefully from the other side of the bar, bringing her hand up to tangle in my hair, using her other one to support herself.

I was quite happily enjoying myself when...

"NO FUCKING WAY!" is yelled at us.

It startles me so much that I literally fall off my chair landing on my ass. My dear brother starts laughing at me hysterically, almost falling out of his own chair.

I stand up, dusting myself off looking towards Kara who looks amused, but also a little annoyed that we were interrupted.

"An ex of yours?" she guesses.

I hadn't even looked around yet to see who it was when I turn, coming face to face with a very angry looking Santana and an excited Brittany.

I can't stop the horror from showing on my face and I can see out of the corner of my eye, Noah looking equally as shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? We followed you! We thought that there was no way in hell Puck would give you, man hands, a lift after a rejection like that and then we find this? What the actual Fuck?" she rants at me.

Well, since she had already seen me like this, I don't see the point in trying to convince her this is not what it looks like as Rachel Berry, so...

"I don't give a shit about what you think Santana! You have no right following me and demanding shit from me! So why don't you back the fuck up!" I get up in her face, shocking her yet again with the difference between school me and the real me.

Puck is still gaping like a gold fish while Santana looks stunned.

"Hi Rachel" says Brittany cheerfully, ignoring the atmosphere.

I turn to Britt with a real smile, making her smile widen saying "Hey Britt, it's good to see you", you can't help but like Brittany, she's like a baby bunny rabbit. Adorable.

"It's nice to finally meet you" she says smiling, confusing me.

"What do you mean Britt, we've met before" I say gently.

"Nope, I hadn't met the real you yet, at school you're always so different and sad, but I am glad now, you seem really happy" she says beaming, while I just stand there frozen... I knew she knew something!

Santana snaps out of her stupor, looking angrier than I have ever seen her. "You Ru-Paul have just crossed the fucking line. You think fucking school was hard? I'm going to beat the living shit out of you" she says while advancing on me.

I'm not worried, I do have a black belt in karate so it's not like I can't handle myself.

Noah finally comes to, takes in the situation and jumps up, grabbing Santana from behind, restraining her while Brittany watches us in worry.

"I will not let you touch my sister Lopez! I have had to watch everyone fucking bully her but I sure as hell won't let you hurt her!" Noah says angrily, holding Santana .

I could almost cry at the passionate speech he made, but then Santana had to open her mouth. "What? You guys are related?" she stops struggling looking at us oddly.

Damn it, we could have done damage control, but now she knows we are brother and sister, Noah is definitely going to get dragged into my mess. Nice going Noah!

I sigh, well now that the cats out of the bag... "Twins actually, my actual name is Rachel Puckerman Berry".

Noah comes to stand next to me facing them "I am Noah Puckerman Berry".

"What the? Uh... huh?" Santana splutters while Brittany's smile widens yet again.

Kara chooses that moment to interrupt "Wow Rach I didn't know you got bullied at school, that's kind of cute" she says glancing at me with different eyes.

Noah starts silently laughing, he himself knows it is insulting to us to be referred to as... cringe... cute!

Deciding to play this to my advantage, I ignore Santana and Brittany for the moment, going back into Casanova mode. "That's not what you were screaming last time we met when my head was between your legs" I say seductively, watching as she audibly gulps and reddens.

"ha ha, nice one sis!" Noah holds up his hand for a high five to which I gladly comply, jumping to reach before we both dust off our shoulders.

"Oh god, you really are twins" Santana says in horror, watching the interaction.

"That is so cool!" Brittany exclaims.

"If this is what you are like outside of school Berry, er Rachel, then why do you act like that in school?" Santana questions, not understanding any of this.

Both Noah and I turn to look at each other, having a silent conversation with our eyes before Noah sighs turning away while I turn back to Santana.

"If I tell you, you can't let anyone at school no any of this, it is our secret." I say, still trying to protect my brother.

Santana gives me a long stare before nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't see why you can't just let it all out already" mutters Noah under his breath which I ignore.

"Well, pull up a chair because I don't know about you, but I need a drink!" I say, settling down to retell this story.

They both pull up a chair next to me, with Noah on my other side while Kara gets us our order.

When she comes back handing out our drinks I give her a wink "Thanks babe". Her response is to lean over the bar, whispering in my ear "I get off in an hour if your still up for it" before sauntering off.

Santana and Noah laugh as my eyes trail her ass, sending her lingering looks.

"You know, I like this version of you so much better" Santana says smiling at me for a change

"I told you she was nice San!" Brittany pouts, a little put out that Santana didn't listen to her.

"I know you did B, but it's nice to see it myself" Santana says sweetly, getting looks from both myself and Noah while Brittany beams.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... So it all started..."

Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship?

* * *

_So, it wasn't Quinn or Kurt, but Santana and Brittany. Good guesses but not quite right lol._

_Hope you liked it._

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, another update woop! Didn't really know how to write this one. It doesn't help that i am writting 3 things at the same time, gets really confusing lol!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey Berry"

It has been about a month since Santana and Brittany discovered my little secret and we have been inseparable ever since. Well, when I say inseparable I mean it outside of school; I still refuse to involve others in my drama.

It's been nice, having other people in on my secret and hanging out together. They usually come over our house were we laugh and joke, play games or we go out clubbing to pick up chicks together. Well I and Noah do anyway, Brittany and Santana just go to dance and be together freely away from judgemental eyes. They really do make a cute couple, even though Santana can be a hard head at times.

I do a quick scan of the hallway only to see lots of people watching our interaction with interest, probably expecting a beating.

I say quietly under my breath so only she can hear "You shouldn't be talking to me at school San" before turning to her with my mega watt fake smile. "Santana! What a surprise to see you here today by _my locker, _how may I be of assistance?"

Now that she knows my secret she just smirks at me when I go into Rachel Berry mode, I almost miss the times when she found it annoying.

"Look, me and Brittany..."

"Brittany and I" I correct, it's difficult not to do that when I am engrossed in my character...

Ah ha, there's that eye roll I've been looking for! "Brittany and I have been talking to Puck and we all agree that you need to drop the act" she says determinedly.

My posture tenses up when she mentions that and I immediately turn back to my locker, hissing under my breath "This is hardly the time to be discussing this!"

"Well you always cut me off when we try and talk to you about this in private! This is the only time you will listen to me!" she says in exasperation.

"Yeah? Well what happens when I drop the act huh? Noah will be kicked down to the bottom of the food chain and I won't let that happen!" I whisper harshly.

"Brittany and I will help you! No one messes with me Rachel and you know it! Do you honestly think I can stand back and watch people shit all over you all day? Do you know how much I want to punch all their faces in?" it's very rare that Santana lets her true feelings out and I wince at the harsh truth.

She softens slightly noticing that before adding "Look Rach, your family now whether you like it or not and I look out for my family".

"What are you doing talking to the troll for Santana" the commanding voice of Quinn echoes around the hallway as her harsh gaze lands on the both of us. Wow, do I get new nicknames on a daily basis? I wonder if she has a little book called 'Berry insult 101', that's kind of cool. Lol.

I send Santana a look telling her not to do anything stupid to which she rolls her eyes again. I still don't trust her so I answer for her. "Why good morning Quinn it's nice to see you to. Santana over here was just asking about our Spanish homework which I am only too happy to help with."

Quinn looks confused while Brittany, on the other side of Quinn, is watching us with her brow's furrowed.

"I thought you already know Spanish San, why would you need help?" Quinn asks now with suspicion.

Santana gives me the look which screams 'is that the best you could come up with?' I just shrug sending her 'I don't know, I can't think that quickly'. Yeah, we can eye communicate now, it's pretty cool, but it will never be as good as Noah and I's twin communication, hell we even think the same things.

"No bitch, it's a piece of cake, I kinda dozed off when the Homework was assigned though and man hands is the only who pays attention so..." Santana replies covering for me.

Quinn nods accepting these words. "Well, come on, we have things to do, you don't want to catch something" she says looking at me in disgust before flowing down the corridor.

I can see Santana clench her jaw in anger and decide to place a comforting hand on her arm to calm her down, away from everyone's view.

"This conversation isn't over" she mutters before walking towards Brittany following Quinn down the corridor.

I see Noah leaning against the lockers opposite me, looking at me with disappointment, I can't stand that look so I grab my books and head off to class, vaguely wondering why I didn't get slushied this morning.

Lessons were as expected, boring, but being in character, I was a dedicated study.

There was no glee club this lunch, which is after school today instead so as I make my way through the cafeteria doors, I was met with one big mother fucking shock.

Standing around me in a semi circle is the majority of the jocks at school, each with different flavoured cups of slush in their hands grinning at me evilly.

I gulp and close my eyes shut tightly, clenching my fists as in unison, they bombard me with a tidal wave of slush, soaking me to my very, now frozen, core.

The cafeteria irrupts into laughter and I mentally thank god that Noah was not here to witness this, who knows what he would have done.

However, all thought leaves me as I see a livid looking Santana pushing people aside in an attempt to get to Karofsky, the leader of this pack of dogs.

I know I won't be able to stop her, but I can't let her do this, certainly not right now. So as she reaches him, pulling her fist back preparing for a punch, I pretend to stumble, moving in her way, getting one mighty punch to the face.

'OUCH MOTHER FUCKER' is the thought screaming through my head as I writhe around on the floor, clutching my face, leaving Santana stood there in stunned silence. The jocks cheer, thinking Santana had purposefully hit me, but when I look up into Santana's eyes I can see self-hatred in them and mentally kick myself for doing that to her.

I stand up wobbling slightly as Santana reaches out to steady me, but stops herself when I send her the look.

I take a deep breath, putting on a smile before speaking "Let's go take a look at that Spanish homework shall we?" I say grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" one of the jocks asks.

"Donno, it's Berry, she's a freak" Karofsky says, the jocks nod in agreement, moving back to their table.

I don't care how lame and out of character that excuse was because right now, my main worry is Santana. I drag her into the furthest toilets and turn to look at her.

She flinches at the red marks appearing around my left eye but doesn't move. "Santana, this is not your fault ok? I got in the way, you couldn't have done anything to stop it!"

Brittany then comes in the toilets looking at me in worry before turning to her secret girlfriend. "San" she speaks softly.

That seems to knock Santana out of her self-pity as she turns to me in anger. "Why would you do that Rachel? Why did you get in the way! You know he deserved whatever he got yet your still trying to protect this stupid game of yours! Stop being so fucking selfish!" she screams at me.

I can feel my anger rise with hers "You think I did that to protect my stupid fucking image? Admittedly it was partly because I didn't want it to come out like that but fucking think about it! What do you think would have happened if you punched a football player in fucking football season? Do you think Principle Figgins would have let you off with a warning? Fuck no! People turn a blind eye when I get hurt or bullied Santana, Figgins especially because I have 'faggot' fathers, I was not going to let you ruin yourself!" I finish my rant breathing heavily leaving Santana stunned while Brittany smiles softly at me.

"You're so stupid... Letting yourself get hurt by me just to protect me..." Santana trails off miserably as a few tears escape her eye's, staring at the floor.

"I think we need a group hug" Brittany says happily, pulling both Santana and I into her arms, giving Santana a kiss at the same time.

"Ahem, I love you guys and everything, but I do not need to be that close to you when you kiss" I say untangling myself from them.

Santana looks at me smirking, "What, we are hot together, I don't see the problem"

"Yeah your definitely hot, but you're like my sisters and I don't need my face that close when you do that" I cringe.

"What about Noah?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

"What about Noah?" I ask confusedly.

"You see him kiss girls all the time"

"He's my wing man" I answer simply.

They go to leave the bathroom but turn to look at me when I don't follow.

"I got to clean up" I say gesturing to myself.

They nod but Santana turns to look at me again smirking, "Spanish homework? Really?"

"It was the best I could do in that situation!" I huff.

Once they have left, I turn to look at myself in the mirror, wincing at what is going to be one hell of a black eye.

I look down at my clothes and frown, this is going to take more than a simple sink wash to look presentable for when I get home to my fathers.

I sit in there for the rest of lunch and part way through last lesson, waiting for the changing rooms to clear so I can use the shower.

I sneak in, hiding my belongings in the corner and strip down, stepping into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the slime of the slushy.

Once finished, I step out and begin to redress into some gym clothes, it's all I have with me today other than my real clothes in the car, when I hear sniffling.

I look up surprised, in only my gym shorts and bra, walking around the side of the lockers to find Quinn?

Quinn is sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, crying softly.

She still hasn't noticed my presence so I walk quietly and slide down the wall next to her; she looks up startled before her look turning to horror when she notices it's me.

She quickly rubs the tears away from her eyes furiously, turning to look at me angrily "What are you doing here?" I am sure that would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the red puffy eyes and the wavering voice. She goes to stand up before I get a chance to answer, wanting to make a quick escape.

I grab hold of her arm though, pulling her back down and looking into her eyes, for the first time in front of Quinn Fabray, I let my character slip in an attempt to comfort her. "I won't tell anyone Quinn, you can cry" I say sincerely.

She looks up at me for a moment, before flinging herself in my arms, crying into my shoulder, I can do no more than put my arm around her, rubbing my hand in a soothing motion while whispering comforting words. "Shhh, it's ok. Let it all out"

She eventually calms down enough to control her breathing and pulls herself away from my arms, almost reluctantly? Na.

"So what are you doing here?" she repeats her question.

I smile sheepishly pointing towards my attire "Had to take a shower"

Her eye's follow where I was pointing, finally noticing that I am in a bra and gym shorts before looking away blushing furiously. Hmm interesting.

"and what is the one Quinn Fabray doing in the locker room crying her heart out?" I ask playfully, but she still flinches, pulling further away from me. Oops, guess that was a bad move.

"Look, you don't need to tell me anything but I have found in the past that it helps, telling someone your troubles, that is..." I scratch the back of my neck nervously not really knowing what to say. This girl is the only girl ever to make me feel nervous.

She snaps her head to me then, her fiery hazel eyes staring into mine "How can you be so nice to me? After everything I have done to you! Do you know it was me who called that Slushy attack on you just now?" looking confused and annoyed at the same time.

I sigh "I figured as much Quinn" I say tiredly.

She looks taken aback completely by that answer, looking at me through different eyes she asks "Why are you acting so differently now? This is not the Rachel Berry I know"

"That's because you don't know me Quinn" I say in slight anger, she was the one who judged me in the first place after all.

She flinches at my tone and there seems to be regret in her eyes, so I soften slightly. "I don't know what you're going through right now Quinn, but I am sure you can pull through" I say standing up "You're stronger than you think" I begin to move away when...

"Where are you going?" she asks almost desperately.

I turn and smile, a real smile for a change which catches her off guard "The bells about to go and I don't think Mr Schue would approve if I walk into Glee half naked" I add with a wink leaving a blushing Quinn behind.

I arrive late to Glee for a change, surprising the rest of the glee clubbers as well as receiving worried glances from Noah, Santana and Brittany. They know I never break character unless there is a reason, and arriving late to glee is definitely breaking character.

I march in, head held high with the same ridiculous smile on my face, taking my seat at the front.

"What's the matter Berry? Is my talent too much for you to take so you start slacking in glee? This is why I should get the Solo's" Mercedes sneers from the other side of the room.

I turn in my seat smiling brightly at her, flashing my teeth "Absolutely not Mercedes, I happen to think your 'talent' could use a little work, I'm sure with a little bit of practice you will be able to reach those high notes but it is inferior to my vocal range. When the day comes that your talent outclasses my own, I will happily give you the solo's but that day is not today." I finish with finality leaving a slack jawed Mercedes. I suppose even Rachel Berry is not that full of herself but after everything that has happened so far today, I'm feeling annoyed and agitated.

Quinn enters the room then, eyes immediately landing on me, looking for something in my eyes. I give her my biggest fake smile making her wince at the size of it "Well hello Quinn, nice of you to join us" I may have been the real me earlier, but I will not break character now.

She frowns at me before moving to the back of the classroom just as Mr Schue walks in. For the rest of the day I can feel her eyes on the back of my head, almost searing with their intensity.

* * *

_Is it nearly time for McKinley to meet Rachel and Noah Puckerman Berry?_

_Had the eye colour wrong lol, just changed it! Thanks for pointing it out guys!  
_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, i have made another chapter, hope its alright..._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Can you guys seriously just back the fuck up!" this was getting seriously annoying! I love them and everything but why can't they just leave it be and let me do what the hell I want!

"We can't do that Rach! You need to stop playing this twisted fucked up game of yours! I almost lost it today and ended up fucking punching you! Brittany doesn't like seeing you like this and I know that Puck fucking hates it. Right guys?" Santana asks turning back to look at the others.

"She's right Rachel; we can't just sit here and let them bully you every fucking day when you don't deserve it, its fucking killing me Rachel!" Noah passionately states.

I can't look him in the eyes when he gets this sad because of me, I just can't go there.

"Please Rachel, it makes me sad when you are sad" Brittany sniffles as Santana goes to stand by her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I can't" I repeat weakly, I can't risk it.

"Yes you can Berry! What are you afraid of? It won't be like when it was just you and Puck, you have Brittany and I now and nobody fucking messes with me" Santana growls out.

"What am I afraid of? Fuck you Santana, there was a time when you yourself used to fucking bully me! Or did you forget that?" I spat in anger, I can't help it, this topic makes me angry.

Santana backs off as though I have just hit her and she looks to the side "I apologised for that, I di, I didn't know you back then and I am fucking sorry Rach, I really am, but that doesn't mean I am going to sit around and watch you get hurt!" the anger is back now and I can see both Noah and Brittany watching the scene with worried eyes.

"You want to give me advice about being myself at school? Well what about you and Brittany? Are you out? No, so don't come down here and tell me what to fucking do when you can't even do it yourself!" I immediately regretted my words and tried to take them back "San..."

"Don't" she grinds out through clenched teeth "Just don't".

My brother looks at me in disappointment and Brittany looks like she doesn't really know what to think. I just nod my head and grab my hoodie, ignoring Brittany's pleas to stay as I go out into the dusk.

I shouldn't have said that... I really shouldn't have said that. That was completely below the belt, but she was driving me fucking crazy.

I don't know how long I have been walking and, frankly, I don't really care. I must have been out for a while though as it looks like the sun is just coming up.

I suppose I should head on home, I don't really want to worry Noah, but I'm sure he covered for me with dad and daddy.

I look around frowning. OK... where the fuck am I?

I look around again, not knowing what to do when I spot a lone figure on top of the slide in that little wooden cover at the park across the street.

Usually I would ignore this, but they look so familiar. I gradually move closer peering past the shadows to get a look at _her _face. Quinn? What is she doing out?

I open the gate and walk into the park unnoticed; I then climb up the ladder of the slide, popping my head over the edge to peer in.

Her head snaps up from where it was rested in her arms to look at me with tear tracks running down her cheeks.

I fold my arms on the floor of the small room, resting my head in them to the side as I peer up at her.

Anyone might find it weird seeing half a body hanging off the slide but I could care less right now.

"Hey" I say gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi" she says weakly, completely un-Quinn like.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" I say teasingly, successfully getting a small smile.

She slides over, creating a space for me next to her against the back wall, patting it encouragingly. I happily oblige.

Sliding down next to her I say... "sooooo... You want to talk about it?" GAH! Is it possible not to be nervous around this girl?

She doesn't say anything for a while, just staring ahead at nothing. I'm beginning to think that she won't answer when. "Do you believe in Karma?" she asks suddenly.

I blink once. Did I hear that right? "I think good things happen to good people" I say carefully, not really knowing what she is getting at.

"Yeah but, do bad things happen to bad people?" she asks almost desperately, looking me in the eye.

"It depends. I think if someone is truly a bad person, they will get their comeuppance, but otherwise who knows?" I question lightly.

Silence falls again.

"I'm a bad person" she whispers almost to quietly for me to hear.

"No you're not" I deny.

"How can you say that? I have been such a bitch to you ever since you got here" she says looking at me incredulously.

I shrug my shoulders and smile softly at her "Does a bad person find a quiet corner to cry alone? I would never wish any evil on you Quinn. Karofsky however, I wouldn't mind if god took a shit on him every now and again" I say huffing in annoyance at the idiotic goon of a jock.

Quinn stares at me wide eyed and in shock.

"What?" I ask self-consciously. Since when did girls have this affect on me?

She bursts out laughing falling on her side, holding her stomach.

I don't really know what I did that was so funny, but I can't help but smile at the sight of this girl, she is truly beautiful when she lets go.

She finally calms down enough to gain some composure but there is still amusement in her eyes. "You're so different from school Rachel"

She said my actual name! I like the way it sounds coming from her lips. "Your pretty different yourself Fabray" I counter, not wanting to get into this.

"Touché"

We both fall silent again, looking out at the park as the sun rises a little higher.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" she asks looking at me again with those soft hazel eyes, no accusations behind her tone.

I stare at her, the light casting a soft glow to her skin, making her look almost angelic. Breath taking...

"Earth to Berry?" she asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

I blush immediately, looking away. Rachel Puckerman Berry does not blush!

I scratch the back of my neck, a nervous habit I have discovered hanging around Quinn of late. "er, I sort of had a, er, disagreement at home and left to clear my head for a bit... I saw you here and thought I would come see what was up... so yeah, that's my excuse, what's yours?"

"I had to think about some things..." I get the feeling that is all I'll get out of her.

"I should probably be heading home now. My... Dad will be getting worried" she falters at the word dad... Why?

She stands up, climbing down. I follow saying "Yeah me too"

We both walk out of the gate together while she turns to walk down a different street.

I stand there, watching her go, not knowing what else to do considering I don't even know how to get home...

She stops and looks back at me amusedly "You're lost aren't you?"

"N, no" I splutter. "I am perfectly capable of finding an acceptable route home" I fall back into Rachel Berry mode, realising I have been the real me to much around Quinn lately.

She frowns at that, before she continues walking away, throwing over her shoulder "You pull off the sweats look well by the way"

I look down at myself, noticing my sweats and hoodie, before looking back up, blushing bright red.

How does she do that! I know I am a hot piece of ass, I got all the thongs to prove it, yet she says I look nice and I turn as red as a tomato? This is so wrong!

Once she disappears I look around, trying to find my way home when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out noticing 4 missed calls from Noah and 6 missed calls from Santana, I quickly answer my phone.

"Hey"

"Don't you hey me! You have been gone for the entire night and don't answer your fucking cell-phone? Where the fuck have you been?" I have to pull my ear away from the phone as Santana yells down the line.

"You finally got through?" says a relieved Noah in the background

"Sorry, I went out for a walk and didn't hear my cell going off" I decide to leave the bit about Quinn out, I am pretty sure she doesn't want people to know about this.

"Well, we are in the car now so tell us where you are and we'll pick you up." Santana demands.

I laugh nervously "well, that's kind of my problem at the moment; I don't really know where I am"

"Where is she San?" asks Brittany in the back ground.

"Not only do you keep us up all night worried but you go and get yourself fucking lost? Describe where you are" she demands yet again.

"erm, I am on a street, with houses on one side and a children's park on the other..." I say unsurely, looking around for a road sign or something.

"The only park like that around here is near Quinn's house, we'll be there in ten Rach" she says.

"San..." I try to get out but she has already hung up.

10 minutes later Noah's car pulls up and all 3 of them jump out, walking in my direction.

Noah runs straight up to me, picking me up in his strong arms, swinging me around in a tight hug "don't do that to me again sis" he says, tightening his hold.

I gently ease myself out of his grip "Don't worry Noah, I am fine see?" I say gently, before turning to Santana.

"Hey San, I am so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it and you have every right to hate me right now..." I try to apologise.

"Will you just shut up" she says pulling me into a fierce hug "we both said shit we shouldn't have, what's important is that your safe".

I hug her back; not really knowing what else to say when "GROUP HUG!" yells Brittany jumping on the both of us giggling, while Noah circles his arms around all of us.

"Right enough of this mushy crap. I haven't gotten laid in 2 days Rach! I need my wing man with me tomorrow" Noah declares, breaking the group hug.

"You know it man! What we going for, the 'shy guy' act?" I suggest.

"Hell yeah, we haven't run that one in a while!" he says enthusiastically.

"What's the 'shy guy' act" asks Brittany confusedly from her pace in Santana's arms.

We both grin at each other. "Maybe one day, we'll show you".

"You know, we have been friends for over a month now and it still creeps me out how much you 2 are alike" Santana says with a shake of her head.

"You know it" Noah says as we fist bump, before hitting our chests, holding our fingers out in the sign of peace.

"Is that a new one?" Brittany asks.

"Do you guys seriously sit up in your room practicing secret handshakes and stuff?" Santana asks us incredulously.

"Na, we are just that awesome that we know what the other is thinking" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"I don't believe that, what are you both thinking right now?" Santana asks, hoping we fail.

We both look at each other and grin.

"Boobs" we say at the same time.

"How did you do that?" she asks surprised.

"Because we were thinking the same thing" I state like it was obvious.

"We are so awesome!" Noah fist pumps.

"Hell yes we are!"

"Let's just go" Santana says tiredly, opening the door for Brittany, before following in after her.

Got to love family!

* * *

_I know that some of you wanted Rachel to hurry up and be herself at school with Noah, Brittany and Santana at her side, but i couldn't help but agree that we needed some more faberry moments before that, it may be another 1 or 2 chapters away though._

_BTW, do you guys want lemons in this fic at all? i have never actually written any myself, but i can try to if you want it._

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, sorry it took me longer to update this time, i was banned from the internet (i am 18 god damn it) and then suffered a little from writers block, i really had know idea how to proceed, but i got there! Hope you like!_

* * *

Chapter 7

After a very... thrilling weekend with Noah, Santana and Brittany, consisting of clubs, booze and chicks, we find ourselves, once again returning to a pretty hellish place... School.

Hehe!

Sorry about that, just thinking about Saturday night, man that was goooood. Noah and I decided to demonstrate the 'shy guy act' to Brittany and Santana. Went down like a charm.

Flashback

"_This is not going to work" Santana is adamant that this plan will be a failure. How naive of her, she's about to get a surprise then._

"_You'll see San. Noah, you ready for this?" I ask, eyeing the females in the room._

"_Hell yes sis!" he whoops excitedly._

"_This is so exciting! Don't you think this is exciting San?" Asks Brittany practically buzzing on the spot, eyes darting around the club, glancing between Noah and I before landing back on Santana, like some magnetic force._

"_Yeah sure, I just can't wait to see them crash and burn" Santana smirks, watching us expectantly._

_I can do know more than return her smirk, before letting it turn predatory as I ask Noah without taking my eyes off Santana "Take your pick Noah" _

"_Anyone?" he asks, eye's wide._

"_Why'd you ask?" I respond curiously, we could get anyone in this club if we put our minds to it._

"_Well you usually pick one first..." he trails off confusedly._

"_Na, I don't feel like doing that tonight" I reply casually, I don't know why but I just don't feel like it tonight._

_I can even see Santana's eyes widen at this small piece of information. "What? Is it that hard to believe that I don't want sex tonight?" I ask in exasperation. I know I have sex a lot, but I'm not that bad... I don't think._

"_Yes" they all say in unison._

_I roll my eyes at them "Just hurry up and pick one Noah"_

"_Ok, ok" he scans the club, stopping at a few individuals before moving on. He eventually comes to a stop at one fine looking woman. "That one" he says pointing "With the blond hair, blue eyes, huge rack and short skirt" he describes hungrily._

_I look over, giving her a once over myself. Damn, my brother has taste, if I was up for it tonight, I would definitely be tapping that. I would wolf whistle right now if I wasn't such a gentleman who respects the female body. Would I like to show her body some respect? Damn right I would._

"_You sure Noah, she's a bit out of your league isn't she?" I ask teasingly._

"_Hey! Are you sure you don't want any of that? Your eyeing her up like you would a vegan pizza, besides I can soo get me some of that" he seems slightly offended by this. Lol. _

"_Na, I stand by what I said before, I am not interested tonight. Just remember brother, you are getting her with my help" I throw over my shoulder as I walk over to this girl. _

"_Watch and learn girl's" Noah tells Santana and Brittany before assuming position at the bar._

"_Excuse me" I say tapping the girl on her shoulder to get her attention. _

_She turns away from her group of friends tiredly, as if she has been rejecting advances all night, before glancing down, seeing me for the first time. Yes, it would seem I am shorter than her, don't diss!_

_Her attitude changes slightly when she sees me not knowing what to expect, so I smile sweetly at her. "Sorry to bother you like this but I have a bit of a problem" I bite my lip for added affect, inwardly smiling as she stares at the action. To get them interested in your brother, you need to get them interested in you._

"_It's not a problem Hun, how can I help" she sounds so innocent! She clearly has just checked me out, the innocent ones are always freaks in bed, Noah's in for one hell of a night._

"_Well you see that guy over there" I say pointing him out "yeah, the one sitting on his own sulking" I smirk when I say that, but quickly cover it up._

_She smiles at that comment "Yeah" she clarifies, looking back at me, "What about him?"_

"_Well you see, he is my twin brother and a bit of a wimp when it comes to woman" I say rolling my eyes. I got this act down to a T. _

"_Really?" she asks looking back over at him with slight interest. I so got her. (Hook)_

"_Yeah, he just gets really nervous and struggles with the whole 'flirting thing', but I have seen him looking at you" I get her attention again as she looks at me. "He told me you were beautiful but when I told him to come over and talk to you, he just froze up" I smile adoringly at my brother, making it look like this happens a lot. Yeah right!_

_She smiles sweetly then "He doesn't know you're talking to me does he?" she says knowingly. Hehe, this is almost too easy. (Line)_

_I smile sheepishly, shuffling from my left foot to my right "Well no... But I know he really likes you and he needs to get out more and... I just... Do you think you could talk to him?" I ask pleadingly. I can see all resolve come crumbling down as she looks into my puppy dog eyes. They work on my dad's every time... Heh. _

_She looks back over at my brother with interest, letting her eyes trail his form. The seductive smile that graces her face lets me know that she likes what she sees... "I think I can do that for you" and just like that, she walks directly behind him, without a backwards glance at me, tapping my brother on his shoulder, startling him enough to spill his drink. (And sinker) My brother's acting skills are almost as good as mine! Well, when it's to get something he wants._

_I smirk as my befuddled brother, charms the pants off of the hot blonde. Damn we are good._

"_Hey can I get you a drink?" a red head asks from next to me. _

_I give her a once over liking what I see. She is definitely an 8. Too bad I am not interested tonight "maybe some other time babe" I send her a wink, walking away to join Santana and Brittany._

"_So what was that you were saying?" I ask Santana smirking._

_She shakes her head "I have officially lost all faith in woman"_

"_Hey! What about me?" Brittany pouts._

"_All except you baby" Santana replies sweetly, giving her a kiss on the cheek making Brittany beam._

_I chuckle at the pair before going to grab another drink._

End flashback

I am brought out of my pleasant memory to the sloppy cold liquid dripping down my back as I close my locker. Well that's put a damper on my day, get it? Hehe.

Turning around I am met with a little surprise of my own. Well of course the expected Karofsky was stood there with an empty slushy cup, but what I hadn't expected was a furious Quinn, trailed by a confused Santana, come storming down the hall way.

"Karofsky!" she demands, gaining the attention of the majority of the students as she stops in front of him.

He grins, not noticing the tone to her voice "Hey Quinn, you finally got rid of Finnefer?" he says looking her up and down hungrily. God I want to punch him so bad right now!

"If you throw another Slushy at her again, I will crush you" she says threateningly, poking him in the chest, completely ignoring his comment.

I am so confused right now. Is Quinn sticking up for me right now? The Quinn Fabray, number one tormentor, head cheerleader, HBIC... Wow.

"Your defending treasure trail? What the fuck! Everyone knows Berry is fair game, it's practically a fucking sport!"

"I don't care! New rules! Berry is off limits" she spat in his face as he steps back in fear, holding his hands up as he runs away like a little girl. What a pussy! (and I don't mean the good kind 'wink')

For the first time since she showed up, she looks at me. I am caught in her eyes. So much hazel, I could just drown in them, but it seems like she is trying to tell me something. She seems so defeated but strong at the same time. What are you hiding Quinn?

I am left to stare at her as she continues her path down the hall, ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the students.

Santana is sending me confused looks, wondering what the hell just happened, but I just shrug at her. I don't feel like telling her about the few times I have bumped into Quinn.

She really is beautiful... and strong... and fierce... and powerful... and beautiful... Wait, I said that already, but it is so true. Gah, I am doing it again! Brain stop thinking about her, I command you. Hazel eyes... Stop it!

Ever since I have gotten to know a different Quinn, I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I have always thought she was beautiful but she had such a hard exterior that it was hard to see past, but now, she's just so magnetic I can't stop!

I really need to stop thinking about her, it can't be healthy...

But she was also sad, so, so sad...

Why are you hurting, Quinn?

I sigh, may as well go and get cleaned up; at least it doesn't look like I will be getting anymore slushies for a while.

Lessons – Boring

Rachel Berry act – Tiring

People – Wary

Santana...

OUCH! Santana has just dragged me into the girl's toilets and slammed me up against the door. Seeing that no one is around I drop the act.

"Damn, I know I'm hot San, but couldn't you have waited until we got to the car?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes at me, releasing her hold as I rub the back of my head. That shit hurts! "What was that out there?" she questions. Why do I feel like I am facing a Jury?

"What was what?" I decide to play stupid, you never know, she might let it dr...

"Don't go there Berry, you know what I am on about. What was that with Quinn? How can your main tormentor decide to defend you without something happening" she probes, trying to get me to spill.

"I don't Know Santana. How am I supposed to know, I don't even talk to her" I say not looking her in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rachel! What aren't you telling me?" God, she is so god damn stubborn.

"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing! Why don't you go and ask her since you are friends!" I say looking her in the eyes this time. OK, maybe a little jealousy slipped through there, but at least Santana gets to be friends with her. Hold the phone, me? Jealous? Na...

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll get Puck to talk to you!" Santana says pushing me out of the way to open the door. My eyes widen, Noah will see through everything, he can't know! Quinn won't want people to know about how... different she was, she doesn't like to be seen as weak. I wish she could see how strong she is...

I turn around following Santana out to try and get her to stop when I come to a stop of my own.

Quinn and Finn (it sounds so weird saying their names together) are together at the lockers, lip locked, ignoring everything around them.

I can't watch this...

I turn away, leaving my back to them as I try to smother the pain in my chest. Why does this hurt so much? I have seen them kiss before, but this is just to much.

Santana has stopped, realising I hadn't followed, darting her eyes between the couple and me, understanding shining in her eyes.

I think I am going to throw up...

I speed down the hall way, ignoring all the looks in my desperate attempt to escape this pain, missing the looks Quinn had sent me when she noticed I had been there.

This can't be happening.

This does not happen to Rachel Puckerman Berry.

I cannot have a crush on Quinn Fucking Fabray.

I turn back one last time, noticing how Finn flings his arm around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her close. It hurts to see and I look away in acceptance.

I have a crush on Quinn Fucking Fabray.

Life's a bitch.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! It gives me motivation knowing that you are reading this and your opinions help me give this story direction. I would hate to ruin it for you!_

_Thank you for reading and i look forward to your feedback!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi again, i know it has been a while since i updated, but i have been working and then i had inspiration for a different story and it all kind of got left behind. Anyway, i have an update for you and i hope you like!_

* * *

Chapter 8

The 4 of us, Santana, Brittany, Noah and I get together every now and again for a movie night. It is usually always at Noah and I's house as our parents are usually away on business trips anyway, like tonight for example. So movie night it is.

A few days have passed since that incident in the hall and I am almost 95% positive that Santana knows about my not so little crush on Quinn, but I am thankful she hasn't said anything about it, well at least not yet.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" asks Noah as he takes his spot on the sofa next to me, leaving the other sofa for Santana and Brittany to curl up together on.

"Oh! Me! Me! Pick me, I know which one!" Brittany bounces on her seat, sticking her hand up in the air, reaching it as far as it will go as if the higher she stretches; the more likely it will be that we choose her.

Santana smiles indulgently at Brittany's antics, wrapping her arms around her waist "Sure Brit Brit, which one do you want to watch?"

"Aladdin!" I don't know what it is with Brittany's obsession with Disney movies and cartoons, but she always, ALWAYS, wants to watch them and we always...

"Oh hell no! Can we watch something different for a change? Like Texas chainsaw Massacre? Please" Noah whines.

"No, Brittany wants to watch Aladdin so that is what we will watch" Santana says with a finality that no one would dare tell her otherwise.

So as I was saying we always end up watching them.

"Yay!" Brittany squeals kissing Santana on the cheek before running over to put the DVD in the DVD player. If you're wondering why we even have Disney movies, then here is the answer; it is nothing to do with Noah and I, it is daddy who shares the same obsession as Brittany, hence the Disney collection.

S the movie comes to a closee Santana glances at me before turning back to the screen and starts talking. "Isn't it amazing how Aladdin, who is poor and on a completely different social hierarchy to Jasmine, who is a princess, can fall in love? Don't you think Rachel?" she asks pointedly.

I narrow my eyes, not liking were this conversation is going at all. "Of course it is amazing Santana, it is a fairytale, that is why these 'amazing' things can happen without the consequences that 2 people from different social standings can get together so easily." I respond sharply, hoping to end the discussion.

"It is hardly easy for them, Aladdin nearly dies like 3 times in this movie and he has to stop Jafar from taking over the world when he steals the lamp, it just goes to show, you have to work for something you want" Santana says determinedly.

"Well in the real world magic doesn't exist and we don't have some powerful king who changes the rules that allowed them so easily to wed now do we? Besides just because you want something, doesn't mean you should get it" take that!

"Why are you being so god damn stubborn Berry!" she finally snaps out of pretence.

"Why are you sticking your nose in things which are none of your business?" I respond heatedly.

"Hey guys? Are we talking about Rachel's not so secret crush on Quinn?" Brittany asks innocently.

"WHAT?!" No fucking way! How did Brittany no? Shit, she just said that in front of Noah as well...

"I was wondering when you would finally realise sister" Noah says smiling brightly at me.

"Wait what? You new? Why didn't you tell me?" this is to confusing, both Brittany and Noah know about my crush? When did my life become such a soap opera!

"Come on Rach, I'm your twin, it wasn't that hard to figure out you were hot for Quinn, why do you think I haven't tapped that?" he says smugly.

"I thought she turned you down?" I say smugly, turning his smirk into a frown. "Hey Brit, how'd you know?" I ask curiously.

"I'm good at reading people, you were always looking at her, even when she through slushies at you" she finishes with a frown.

"So both of you new before even I did? Why didn't you tell me?" I can't help but feel a little hurt.

"It was something you had to figure out yourself Rach. Besides, would you have honestly believed me if I told you?" he says softly, being the brother I need rather than Puck my partner in crime.

'sigh' "I guess not" he's right, as per usual.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Santana asks with mischief.

"Nothing"

"What Rach? You can't seriously do 'nothing'. Do you honestly think Finn is good enough for her?" Noah asks incredulously.

"That is not my place to decide" I grind out, hating that thought.

"So your happy going to school every day pretending that Finn and Quinn making out in the hallways does not bother you?" Santana asks, picking on what had happened recently.

I stand up then and turn around; stopping at the door "Can you guys just leave it alone... Please" I say weakly, not turning to face them and show them my weakness.

I don't wait for a response; I run upstairs and grab my iPod, change into my running close and leave the house. I need to blow off some steam.

I keep running for a while, not paying attention to my surroundings and concentrating on the music playing through my headphones. I only stop when I notice I have arrived at that very same park that I have found myself at numerous times before.

I go into the park and listen to my music, paying extra close attention to the song playing now and before I know it, I am singing it out loud.

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

I kick the ground at the end of this verse out of frustration.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

I am somebody else at school; do I really need to keep on acting? Is the hurt I am causing everyone worth shielding them from the bullying?

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no_

I look up to the dark sky, still singing...

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

I am not the only one who's hiding. I know the Quinn at school isn't the real Quinn. Looking back, I think I have always known that wasn't the real Quinn, that was probably why I forgave her so easily for all of the bullying.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

It is so fucking complicated! Why can't things ever be simple? I guess that's just the way things are when you feel like this about someone. It's just so fucking hard!

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

We both hide, but why does Quinn need to hide? I just, I don't know what to do about it. I want to help her; I want to do everything I can to make her happy, even if it is from the side lines, even if I have to watch her with Finn...

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

I sing this last verse at the top of my voice, not caring as I know it is too late for anyone to be out here, while punching the wooden frame at the top of the slide, ignoring the pain as I sing.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

I don't even remember putting that song on my iPod, but truer words were never spoken...

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

I spin around looking for the owner of that sound and find myself embarrassed to find Quinn sat on the gate entrance to the park, clapping watching me intensely. "I see you're in your sweats again" she says eyeing my attire as I shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

I pull out my head phones and turn off my iPod. "Yeah well, just came out for a bit of late night running..." I make my way over to her as she jumps off her perch from the gate.

"Do all your late night runs usually involve singing outdated Avril Lavigne songs? I thought you were into musicals and Broadway." She says with humour in her eyes.

I gasp dramatically "Outdated?! That song is a classic! Besides, I didn't know you paid attention to what my interests were before Miss Fabray" I smirk, leaning against the fence surrounding the park. Got my game back!

She splutters for a moment before scoffing, trying to brush it off "It's kind of hard not to with you preaching about it all the time." She crosses her arms turning her nose upwards.

"Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that babe" I say before completely turning my back to the fence, now leaning on both arms as I stare up at the sky.

After a moment of silence, I look back over to her, surprised she didn't respond to find her with her arms still crossed, with a single eyebrow lifted in a very Quinn HBIC fashion. "What?"

"You called me babe" she states, not moving.

Oh... Did I? Oh yeah, I guess I did. "Sorry" I say unapologetic in the slightest. "What are you doing out here anyway?" I say looking back up to the sky.

I hear her sigh before moving to stand next to me. I look to the side to see her gazing up at the sky. So beautiful. "I needed to get out of the house for a while... My dad is... well... being difficult" she finishes lightly, turning to look at me, finding herself surprised when our noses almost touch, but neither of us pull away.

I have never been so close to her before and if I thought she was beautiful before, she is absolutely stunning right now. Her face angular and sharp, her hair in a loose bun causing strands to fall into her face, her eyes golden and fiery, her lips so full and kissable...

As soon as that thought crosses my mind I notice the way Quinn's eyes flicker to my own lips and watch as her tongue peaks out of her lips.

Before anything can happen however, Quinn snaps out of whatever haze she was in and puts some distance between us, refusing to look me in the eyes as she composes herself. I can't feel hurt by her actions though, I know she must be really confused, the only feeling I have about this is hope. Maybe she does want me? Maybe I have a chance?

I grab her arm and pull her along "Come on" I urge her and manage to get her to follow without complaint.

"Sit" I order, pointing to the swing. She looks at me as if I am crazy and I give her a wide grin, ordering again "Sit" to which she finally complies.

As she sits down, I walk around to stand behind her, talking as I do so "I don't know about you, but whenever I got upset or sad when I was younger, having my dad push me on the swing always made me feel better, it made me feel free..."

I grab the bottom of her seat and pull her back and then push her forward as she squeals "Rachel!" reaffirming her grip on the rains as I laugh at her near fall.

I push her again "Rachel this is so childish!" she laughs out as I she swings.

"It is but don't you feel better?" I say lightly as I continue to push her on the swing. "Now, when I push you, I want you to lean back in your seat so that you end up facing the sky ok?"

"ok" she says softly as I go to push her again. This time she goes back in her seat, holding onto the rains so she can gaze at the stars without falling off.

I watch as her facial expression turns to one of awe as she feels the breeze in her hair, from experience I know it makes you feel as though nothing holds you down to this earth. "Don't you feel free?" I whisper, not wanting to break the spell that had been cast upon us.

"mhmm" is the only answer I receive.

We are both quiet enjoying the view. Quinn the view of the stars and I the view of Quinn, we are both so lost in our thoughts that neither of us notice before it is too late. I do not move fast enough to dodge Quinn as the swing comes backwards, knocking me off my feet as I land on my back, groaning in pain.

Quinn immediately jumps off the swing and runs around, dropping to her knees beside me. "Rachel, are you okay?" she asks worriedly as her eyes scan me for any injuries.

I groan again as I turn my head to face her "I think I might just stay here for a while..."

She smiles indulgently at me, a smile I have never seen before that leaves butterflies in my stomach as my heart does cartwheels. "Move over a bit then" she says.

I look at her confused "Why?"

"Just move over" she says shoving my arm to try and get me to move.

"Ouch, injured person here!" but I move over regardless.

She then moves down to lay down next to me, connecting her hands on her stomach while I move mine behind my head.

"Why are you so different from school Rachel?" Quinn asks, not moving her gaze from the sky.

I thought we had both made a silent agreement not to ask anything personal? "What about you Quinn? Why are you so different now?"

"I wasn't talking about me Rachel. Stop avoiding the question" she says turning her head to look at me.

I sit up then and look down at her "Why do you think I would answer that question when you yourself avoid answering any of mine? How am I supposed to trust you when you don't trust me?"

She looks away then, trying to hide her hurt, but I saw it and I immediately felt guilty. Gah! I have nothing to feel guilty for. Stupid Rachel having to deal with feelings and crap. "I'm not trying to be mean Quinn; I'm just not ready to tell you, much like you aren't ready to tell me ok?"

She nods but still doesn't look at me. I am about to reach over and try and get her attention when I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out and don't even look to see who is calling before I answer, accidently putting it on speaker phone as I do.

"Hey this is Rach" I answer.

"Hey sexy, haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to hook up tonight since you bailed on me last time..." a seductive voice comes through the phone, loud enough to grab Quinn's attention that immediately looks at me in shock.

I scramble quickly trying to turn off the speaker and fail miserably. "Hello? Baby are you ignoring me? I thought we could..." I cut her off before she goes into details I never want Quinn to hear.

"Kara? Now isn't a good time ok? I am kind of busy right now and..."

"What? Oh I am sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you and one of your conquests..."

Quinn snatches my phone from me then, looking more pissed than I have ever seen. "Hello, yeah, this is one of Rachel's supposed conquests speaking, do you mind fucking off!"

"Jealous much?" Kara growls down the phone. Shit, when did Kara get possessive?

"Go fuck yourself!" Quinn spits out before cutting her off and tossing my phone back at me.

What the fuck just happened?

"Er thanks..." I don't know why I am saying thank you, but I didn't know what else to say!

Quinn sits there looking angry for a few minutes before standing up and heading towards the gate. I get up to follow, wondering what the hell is happening "where are you going?"

"Home" she snaps, not halting in her movements.

"Why?"

"Because..." she begins slowing down "Because..." 'sigh' she comes to a stop this time, turning to face me "I need to get home before my parents notice I'm gone"

"Oh, ok..." I say trying to hide my disappointment, but I think she notices.

"Give me your phone" she says, holding her hand out

I hand it over immediately, not even questioning her motives. She flips it open and starts pressing lots of buttons at an impressive speed before handing it back.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"Now you have my number and I texted myself yours alright?" she says with impatience. Really, I just think she is embarrassed about it.

I would take time to marvel at how adorable she looks flustered, but the meaning behind her words stops me in my actions and all I can do is nod.

"Good" she smiles before walking off to the gate again, exiting the park. It takes me a few moments to unfreeze from my Quinn high and I find myself chasing after her.

"Wait!" I yell as she is already half way down the road.

She turns around with a smile on her face "Yeah?" she yells back.

I pause, what did I want again? "err, When can I..." am I really going to say this? That's like so lame!

"What?" she yells again.

Fuck it, you only live once "When can I see you again?!" I shout louder than intended.

If possible her smile widens and stomach irrupts in butterflies again. "Friday night party! Be there!" she demands, winking at me before walking away.

She winked at me, she actually winked at me! This is awesome! Amazing! That means she has to like me right? YES! YES! YES! Woooop!

Wait a minute "What..." I start yelling but fins she is out of sight "party?" I finish quietly.

I pull out my phone and start ringing Noah.

"Hey Noah?"

"Did you go out for one of those crazy runs of yours again and get lost?"

"I am not lost! I just wanted to know if there is a party this Friday?"

"Well yeah, it's at Jessica's house, why do you want to know?"

"We're going" I say smiling to myself.

"What? Since when?" he asks confusedly.

"Since now" I hang up the phone.

Quinn got jealous, Quinn gave me her phone number, Quinn told me to go to a party, Quinn totally likes me! I start giggling out loud, feeling unbelievably giddy and it's all because of Quinn.

I really, really like her and I don't even care how lame that sounds.

This Friday should be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

_What will be revealed next? What happens at a party full of football players and cheerio's? What happens when alcohol is involved? Is it time for Rachel to find out what goes on at the Fabray household?_

_dun_

_Dun_

_DUN_

_All in due time 'wink'_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi People! I am so sorry for my lack of updates but life has been real hectic and i just haven't been able to get in the flow of it... Anyway, this is a longer update than my others and should hopefully move things along a bit. You guys really no how to make me feel guilty when i don't update lol. Thank you for your support and sticking with me._

_I hope i don't disappoint with this update..._

* * *

Chapter 9

_Smooth milky white skin below my touch, shuddering breaths reach my ear through the gasps and moans, the unbelievable taste of perspiration beneath my tongue. _

'_mmm please' begs a familiar voice from beneath me, encouraging my excitement and actions. _

'_Please what?' I say teasingly, smiling into her shoulder placing an array of bites and kisses on the delicate surface._

'_Pleaseeeee mmmmm' her plea turns into a long moan as her back arches into my touch, kneading the hardened breasts fitting snugly in my hands. _

'_hmm?' I ask again while tweaking her perky nipples making her breathing twice as ragged as she pushes herself further into me. _

'_I-I need oh!' she attempts but is caught off guard when I move further down her naked body, eagerly taking her breast into my mouth, breasts that have been taunting me for so long. _

'_What do you need?' I manage to utter before turning my attention to her other breast, lavishing it with attention, loving the guttural moan that such an action elicits._

'_I need you to mmmm t-touch ohhhh m-meeeee' I can't help but chuckle at her moaned plea and slide my body up hers until I meet the darkened hazel eyes of my lover. I smile lovingly at her as she tries to focus her gaze on me, fighting the lustful state I have her in._

'_I am touching you' I say cheekily only to get a frustrated growl in return, sending shivers down my spine as my blood pulses in my core, more so than ever. I feel her hips buck connecting her soaking wet heat with my own causing me to moan deeply, my own breathing erratic by now. 'oh' I giggle childishly even though I am unbelievably turned on by now. 'you meant' I lean on my left arm while I bring my right hand up, starting from her neck, tracing it down to her perfect breasts before continuing south, over her toned stomach which I will enjoy kissing later, before cupping her mound. She squeaks a little in surprise before letting out another growl... This time... Of desire. 'here' I finally finish with a tone of pure lust, all kidding gone. _

'_Yessssss' she hisses, bringing her hips up to increase the pressure, to find some sort of release from the incessant pounding in her lower regions. When I retract my hand however, she slams herself back into the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as she screams in frustration 'Rachel I swear to god if you don't Ohhhhh' I decide to put an end to her misery by slipping a single finger through her dripping folds, luxuriating in the evidence of her pleasure. _

_I trace the hole of her entrance, gathering her wetness and dragging it up over her clit, not that I needed to. 'oh god' she breaths as her hips buck into me again, begging for more attention._

_She looks beautiful, naked and writhing beneath my hands, her head tipped back with her eyes shut, flushed and out of breath. I wanted her. I want her. I will probably always want her._

_I must have disappeared into my own world for a while as when I look back at her, her eyes are open and staring at me searchingly. She lifts her hand to my cheek before sliding it back behind my neck and drawing me forwards for a passionate kiss. _

_I bring my finger to her entrance again, dipping it in slightly before pulling away again. She rips her mouth away from me then, looking at me dangerously 'stop teasing me!'_

'_What do you want?' I counter, pausing all ministrations as I wait for her answer._

_She looks at me intently then, with a heat in her gaze I have never seen before, but soooo very hot. 'I want you to fuck me'_

_I gulp audibly at her choice in wording, feeling the tension in my stomach and the new levels of pleasure hit my core, I grind myself down on her thigh, coating her in my juices as we both groan in pleasure. I encourage her legs further apart as I smile indulgently at her, bringing my mouth close enough just to touch her lips 'as you wish' before swiftly entering her with 3 fingers._

_She screams out her pleasure as we both work her further towards her orgasm. She meets each thrust of my fingers with a buck of her hips, riding my fingers with a desperation rarely shown from this woman, leaving me in awe of her._

_It feels as if an eternity has passed before her walls finally cling onto my fingers in an attempt to swallow them as her body convulses into orgasm 'RACHELLLLL... Ohh...MMMmm... Oh God... Fuck'_

_Once she finishes riding out her orgasm and she has calmed down enough, I pull out my cum soaked fingers, causing her to twitch from sensitivity as she moans the loss. Once her eyes finally open, I take my fingers into my mouth, sucking off the delicious flavour as her eyes darken in arousal yet again._

_Before I am even aware she has flipped us over. She is now straddling my stomach with my hands pinned above my head. I gulp at the evil gleam in her eyes and moan at the evidence of her orgasm coating my abdomen. 'I am going to fuck you now'_

'_Quinn' I breath._

'_Rachel'_

"Rachel"

"Rachel!"is suddenly yelled into my ear, startling me to the point that I roll off my bed. WTF?

"WHAT?!" I shout back pulling myself back up to peer over my bed at the intrusion. That was such a good fucking dream! Hehe get it? Fucking dream? Lol!

I look up to see a smirking Santana, hands on hips with a raised eyebrow. What is she doing in here? I can't help but groan as I stand up, feeling the uncomfortable wetness in my pants. What cruel god would do this to me? It was my turn! "What the fuck do you want Satan?" I say more than annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you enjoying yourself?" her smirk turning evil. Bitch.

"As a matter of fact... I was!" I'm not going to hide. Wet dreams are normal god damn it! I cross my arms in front of myself then, noticing my tight tank top and a lacking bra, doing nothing to hide their, er, perkiness. Fuck.

"Yeah, looks like it. So how was she?" She asks teasingly.

"Who?" She can't no. I didn't even say anything...

"Quinn of course" Oh...

"Fuck off" she is so annoying!

"What's the matter Rach? Embarrassed that she topped you?" What? No she didn't. I totally was on top! Oh... Wait a minute... She did kind of flip us...

"No fucking way! I am totally a topper!" Mind you, she looked totally hot being in control... mmmm.

"ew.. Okay stop before you start drooling" she pretends to look disgusted but is obviously amused... Hey wait a minute.

"How did you know?" crazy psychic Latina.

She shrugs her shoulders and starts going through my things. Err Nosey much? "I didn't, I just guessed, it's not my fault you're so easy"

"Hey..."

"Anyway, you need to hurry up and get ready, we are leaving in an hour" she cuts me off. Bitch! Wait what?

She must see my confused face because she rolls her eyes "The party? You know? The one you suddenly decided to go to and won't tell us why?" Oh

"Fuck an hour? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Where's Noah and Brittany?" I go into panic mode and start running around my room getting ready.

"Well excuse me but you looked like you were enjoying yourself. Noah is **still **getting ready. What kind of a guy takes longer than a girl to get ready? I mean seriously? Oh and Brittany's downstairs watching Sponge bob." I turn to look at her then, catching that love struck smile that graces her face every time she thinks of Brittany.

"Alright miss pussy whipped, get out of my room and go attend to your master, I got shit to do" I say hurrying her out, ignoring her Spanish profanities at my insult.

Right. What to wear... I could go in my usual Rachel Berry attire but Quinn asked me to go technically, not my alter ego. But I can't do that without letting the entire party no my secret. Damn it, why does it always have to be so god damn difficult. I go to remove my Jogging bottoms only to be reminded of my arousal from earlier, Gah! I need a shower, I nice, long, cold, icy cold shower. With extra ice. I'm still pissed at San for the interruption though...

OMG I AM SO LAME! I am Rachel Fucking Puckerman Fucking Berry. I should be pissed at being interrupted from a real life fuck, not a fucking dream. Even if it was with Quinn...

Fuck this, just focus on the now and the now means getting ready!

* * *

1 hour later

"Get your ass down here Perry!" Santana yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Satan!" geez always in such a hurry 'sigh'.

I march down the stairs stopping at the bottom step to take in my little unconventional family. There's Noah in his scuffed chucks, classy jeans and a white shirt with too many buttons undone, only a Puckerman can pull off the look. Brittany is looking hot in her yellow strapless dress with her hairs down and Santana in her skinny jeans and off the shoulder top which clings to her nicely. Damn, my family is hot.

"Why'd you call me Perry anyway?" I ask, snapping them out of whatever daze they were in.

"Oh, because Puck is Puck and Berry is your alter ego so Perry it is... Anyway, why the fuck are you dressed like that?" Santana demands.

"Yeah sis, you look hot, but what about school?"

"Super Sexy Rachy!" aaah, gota love Brittany.

I look down at myself. I am wearing some short, black shorts with a giant buckle showing off my long tan legs all the way down to my hooker heels. The top is actually sort of a set with the shorts. It clings to my form showing off my toned abs and breasts. On the front across my chest is 'tits', on my back is 'and' and on the back of my shorts is 'ass' because I got both! My hair is up in a high ponytail and I have some light make up on, not that that matters...

"Not a problem" I say as I whip out my baseball cap, pulling my ponytail through the back of it and pulling it down low enough to cover the majority of my face.

"Genius baby sis!" Noah exclaims setting me up for a high five which I happily comply, ignoring the baby sis comment.

"The real question is why Rach? Are you finally going to tell us why we are going to this party?" Santana asks more calmly this time. Not like her usual demanding way anyway.

"Nope, come on you lot, we got a party to crash" I say in excitement, rushing to the door while everyone else laughs as they follow.

"You got that right Sister, they won't know what hit them!"

We all pile into my car since I'm the designated driver this time. I don't mind at all, it's probably a better idea to stay sober tonight anyway.

We arrive a little late to the party but oh well. Who gives a shit right?

I get out of the car with everyone following and open the door like I own the place. It's definitely a big house, how the hell I will find Quinn in this lot, I will never no! Our entrance has certainly drawn the attention of a lot of people who eye all of us hungrily. What is this? The discovery channel? As if god planned it himself, that is the exact song that starts pumping through the speakers.

_Sex baby sex baby sex is a Texas droug..._

"Let's go San!" squeals Brit excitedly as she drags a more than happy Santana to the mini bar.

Noah comes up behind me and drapes an arm across my shoulders, causing a scowl to appear on the majority of the male population and female. "So sis, what's the plan?" he says it quietly enough so as not to attract attention which I am thankful for.

"Do what you like Noah, go chase some tale" I tell him encouragingly. He looks doubtful, almost reluctant to leave me. "Go on Noah, I am a big girl now and I certainly don't need to watch your pathetic attempt at getting laid" I smirk up at him.

"Hey, I can get any fuck I want!" he shouts offended, attracting some attention. I just laugh.

"Sure you can, but not when it's against me Brother" I say cheekily.

"Want to test that theory?" Noah wiggles his eyebrows sensing a challenge.

I am about to decline when out of the corner of my eye I spot Finn all over Quinn while they dance up close and personal. I turn away to hide my hurt only to get a sympathetic look from Noah when he spots the issue. "Sure, let's get fucked!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah yeah, so which one?" I say impatiently. Why did I have to be the DD? I could really use a drink about now.

"Oh what about her?" Noah says gesturing to big tits, I mean, er, god I swear that chick had a name!

"Na, she's sooo annoying" I can't stand that weird nasally laugh of hers.

"Well you choose then" he huffs.

I scan the crowd. Aha "What about her?"

"Ahh you have good taste sis, a nice rack and ass" he says, eyeing her hungrily.

"Well off you go then bro, I think you'll need the head start" I give him a push in her direction.

"Hey!"

"Just go Noah" he finally leaves.

I stand back and watch as he casually swaggers up to the blonde who is currently chatting with a small group of girls. He taps her on the shoulder while the other girls widen their eyes at his entrance and I can't help but chuckle. So predictable. I can't hear from here, but by the look on her face and the blushing, I can tell that he is laying on the charm. When they both head off to dance is when I decide to make my entrance.

The blonde haired blue eyed girly is grinding against my dear brother when I get there and I can make out the smirk on my brothers face when he spots my approach. Cocky little shit thinks he can win.

Her eyes are closed and seems to be lost in the music, I approach her completely ignoring my brother and get as close as I can without actually touching her, so she is unaware of my presence. I lean up (I can't help it that I'm short!) and whisper hotly in her ear "What's your name?"

Her eyes snap open and stumbles back into Noah when she notices how close I am. "W-what?" she stutters as I mentally roll my eyes.

I put on my best smirk which can be seen from beneath my cap and ask again "I said what's your name darling?" I don't know what it is with the word darling, but the girls seem to love it.

"Cindy" she says shyly, forgetting about Noah who has a frown on his face.

I step into her personal space again and whisper into her ear "You look real cute in that outfit of yours darl" she takes in a shuddering breath and once I pull back, I can clearly make out the blush that now adorns her face, even if she is frowning.

"Hey babe, you still with me?" Noah asks teasingly, trying to get her back I suppose. She suddenly remembers he's there and quickly nods, dancing again. I smile a real smile at her. I don't know why but her uncertainty is kind of cute. She seems taken aback by that slightly.

I turn around and approach the group of girls she was with, ignoring Noah's smirk, time to put my plan into action. I stop close enough to them to notice me and still in sight of Cindy. I take the bottom of my shirt and stretch is before tying it in a not further up my stomach, exposing my abdomen. That's when I start dancing.

The aim is to look sexy and that is something I have no problem with. I grind into an invisible person, throw my head back and raise my arms while I roll my hips, I move my hands over my body while I continue dancing. I scream one thing at the moments and that is sex. I danced away from every single guy that tried to dance with me before making my way up to the red head of the group who had her eyes glued to my every move. I gave her a sultry smile and performed a come hither motion with my index finger and like a magnet, she comes.

I take her extended hand and turn around, holding it from over my shoulder as I move us directly opposite Noah and Cindy. I catch Cindy's eye and send her a flirtatious wink as I begin grinding back into the pretty red head that I am sure is friends with this chick.

It didn't take long for the green eyed monster to appear in the form of jealousy as she pushes herself away from Noah and stalks up to me like I'm her next meal. Her strides are confident, not a hint of the slightly unsure girl I met before and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's about to happen.

She grabs me by the back of the neck and crashes her lips against mine into a needy kiss, not seeming bothered by the cat calls in the slightest. Now what I didn't expect to happen was for the girl behind me to start kissing the back of my neck, in fact, I kind of expected her to storm off or something like that. Not that I'm complaining.

"Aww No fair!" I can hear Noah shout and can't help but smirk into the kiss, ahh the sweet taste of victory.

"Dude, that is so hot!" Hello Mr stranger, I most certainly agree with you. So hot! It is an amazing feeling having one girl grind against your back while you have another rolling her hips into your front while making out with you, my favourite sandwich. Or at least it would be if I could get those damn hazel eyes out of my head!

Fuck this, if she is going to stick with Finn, even though I know she likes me, then I can do whatever the fuck I like!

I let the 2 girls lead me to the staircase before pushing the red head up against the wall and connecting our lips in a lustful kiss. Cindy then grabs my hand pulling me away and up the stairs, leaving the redhead to follow.

I don't know which room this is but I find myself pushed into the door and basically attacked by 2 extremely horny chicks. One of them reaches for the door handle to open it just as I hear a muffled voice through the door _'no Finn!'_

We all stumble through the door as it is opened with the girls still trying to get into my pants. I look up and find myself enraged when I see Quinn pinned to the bed beneath Finn and shove the other girls away. "Get. Out" I say angrily sending them running.

I look back at the bed and notice them still in the same position, only Quinn aware of my presence. I stalk up to the bed and rip Finn off of her sending him on the floor. "Ow what the fuck?"

"Don't you 'what the fuck' me you fucking fuck face" I growl out threateningly, using every ounce of self control I have not to kill him. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I yell.

He gets up and smirks "I was going to fuck my **girlfriend **so can you leave so I can do that?"

When I hear Quinn whimper I just about lose it, I walk up to him and punch him straight in the face as hard as I can. I hear a loud crack, informing me that I broke his nose. He falls back on the floor then after a cry of pain, luckily for him; he knocks himself out when his head makes contact. If it didn't, I might have continued.

I quickly run to Quinn's side "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you? Do you need anything?"

"Rachy! I'm not fine, he-he tried to t-touch me a-and No! It was scary b-but YOU, you stopped him before he could do anything! But your babbling is real cute" she says giddily but with a slur, definitely drunk, still doesn't stop me blushing though. How did she know it was me?

I look down and quickly start doing her shirt back up without perving. This is not the time for that! Once I do up the last button I look up to her red face. I suppose I could have let her do it herself.

"Let's get you home sweetie" I say gently and get her on her feet.

"Nooo" she whines and stomps her foot childishly. "I can go home by myself!"

"I am not letting you go home by yourself Quinn" I say lowly.

"Well tough, so you can go back to those little sluts of yours" she says angrily turning on her heel and walking towards the door.

"What?" I reach forward and grab her wrist.

She whirls on me then "No don't touch me you touchy thingy ma bob! I am Quinn F-fucking Fabray and YOU, you are... are... So HOT! Yum!" She says as she suddenly eyes me hungrily while I blush, yet again. Damn it, get a hold of yourself.

"Quinn, please just let me take you home" I decide to ignore her comments and focus on getting her out of here before lumber head wakes up.

"D-don't you think I a-am Sexy Rach? Do I not t-turn you on?" she says tearfully as she drags her fingers up my abs.

I barely know what to do with myself. Drunk Quinn is dangerous! "You are very sexy Quinn, now can we please go"

"You think I am sexy? Yay! Do you want to touch me?" she says cheekily.

Right that is it! I can't take it anymore. I lift her up and toss her over my shoulder and begin walking out of this house with her kicking and screaming. Luckily for me, everyone is to pissed or simply doesn't care about a screaming girl being carried out of the house.

I strap her in my car while she pouts, crossing her arms angrily. "Don't be like that Quinn, I just want to get you home safe" I say soothingly.

"Why?" she asks.

I do a double take then. Why would she ask that? I decide on honesty. "Because I care about you" I then get in my side of the car and start driving.

It takes a while but I eventually get the directions to her house and she seems to have sobered up slightly by the time we arrive.

"Thanks for the lift" she says as she gets out of the car as quickly as possible. I get out as well and follow, just to make sure she doesn't fall in a bush or something on the way. She doesn't even look behind her to see me there when she finally opens the door.

"Stupid fucking football! Judy get me another fucking beer!"

"Get it yourself you fat fuck!"

"Fuck off slut, where's the little bitch anyway?"

"Out"

No. No. No. No. No. Quinn can't have to live like this? Surely not! How? Why? Fuck! "Quinn" I say weakly.

She spins around to me in surprise before her eyes widen in horror. "No no no no no, you can't be hear" she looks frantic.

"Quinn I... Why haven't you told anyone?" I ask almost pleadingly.

"What use would that do? Nobody give a damn anyway" she says angrily.

"I do..."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" she sounds almost patronising then and I don't like it.

"I can do whatever you want! I will go in there and beat the shit out of him, or I could call the police and get this done legally or..." She looks terrified at that.

"NO! You can't tell anyone! You mustn't please" she breaks down and starts crying.

I take her into my arms and hold her tightly, whispering reassurances in her ear and promising I won't tell anyone even though it kills me. Once she has calmed down enough and the only thing we can hear is the yelling from inside the house I let her go and wipe her tears away.

"Ok?" I ask and receive a watery smile in return.

"I don't want you staying here tonight" I tell her honestly in a defeated tone and look down.

She grabs me by the chin, bringing my face back up to hers "I am a big girl Rach, I can take care of myself, I have been doing it for years"

"Please come home with me" I don't care if she finds out my secret, I just care about her safety. She looks so broken then.

"I can't" she whispers before running back into her house and closing the door.

I stand there for about another minute before walking back to my car and sitting in front of my steering wheel. I can't stop myself from releasing a strangled sob and slam my hands down on the wheel in anger. I hate it. I hate them. I hate them for doing this to Quinn.

I have to help her...

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Any good? By the way, the dream at the beginning... That is the first time i have ever written anything lemony... So sorry if it sucked 'blush' but i tried sooo..._

_Thanks for reading and i look forward to your feedback!_


End file.
